Doom Prophet (Archimtiros)
" I shall burn my enemies with the fury of a thousand suns!" ''"Archimtiros was born when Heliostos, a dwarf star in the constellation of Urgas, plummeted into the Harrowing Sea. Driven by anger and spite, he chars the ground beneath him as he walks the world searching for a way to return to the heavens. 'Strategy' Archimtiros is perfectly made to level up in the jungle. With Flame Armor you can kill groups of Goblins, Bears or Spiders very fast, even with level 1. Stay more or less in the jungle until at least level 6. Your Ultimate helps you to start a fight against ranged enemy heroes. If you use his strength to jungle well, you can outlevel the enemy heroes and try to gank a lone enemy. Don't charge into a group of enemy heroes unless you are sure you can't die. Taken that you continuously keep levelling up after coming out of the jungle, you soon will reach level 9, which allows you to upgrade your Ultimate to level 2, which increases its range to 20 Meters, and that's quite much. This allows you to literally surprise your victim, as you can charge through EVERYTHING, and therefore can't be seen before attacking. The best attack combo therefore is: 1. Charge 2.Burning Stomp and 3. Flame Armor. With your Burning Aura you should be able to chase surviving runners before they can escape (Excepting Kagax). It is important that you don't underestimate your enemy target, if you die a couple times, you'll be weaker than them. Archimtiros' strength is outlevelling the other heroes and then gank them. At same level, you might lose against most fighters, if they even have a small amount of magic defense, as their normal attacks are powerful, while yours is very likely weaker. Archimtiros does most of his damage with his skills, and to kill a tank with him is very hard, taken that the tank knows how to play and isn't just poorly equipped. 'Skills' Flame Armor: Burning his armor, Archimtiros incinerates nearby enemies. Flame Armor 1 Manacost: 90 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 40+of Magic Attack HP every second for 6 seconds. Flame Armor 2 Manacost: 120 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 50+of Magic Attack HP every second for 6 seconds. Flame Armor 3 Manacost: 150 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 60+of Magic Attack HP every second for 6 seconds. Flame Armor 4 Manacost: 180 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 70+of Magic Attack HP every second for 6 seconds. Burning Stomp: Archimtiros stomps the ground, rattling all nearby enemies. Additional Effects: Silences enemies for 3 seconds. Burning Stomp 1 Manacost: 120 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 80+of Magic Attack HP Burning Stomp 2 Manacost: 120 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 140+of Magic Attack HP Burning Stomp 3 Manacost: 120 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 200+of Magic Attack HP Burning Stomp 4 Manacost: 120 Cooldown: 15 seconds Damage: 260+of Magic Attack HP Burning Aura: Archimtiros summons his inner strength. Burning Aura 1 Effect: Deals 1% of target's Maximum HP in Damage every second to all enemies within 5 meters. Manacost: 0 Cooldown: 0 seconds Burning Aura 2 Effect: Deals 1% of target's Maximum HP in Damage every second to all enemies within 7 meters. Manacost: 0 Cooldown: 0 seconds Burning Aura 3 Effect: Deals 1% of target's Maximum HP in Damage every second to all enemies within 9 meters. Manacost: 0 Cooldown: 0 seconds Burning Aura 4 Effect: Deals 1% of target's Maximum HP in Damage every second to all enemies within 11 meters. Manacost: 0 Cooldown: 0 seconds Charge: Archimtiros charges into his enemy with all his might. Additional Effects: Stuns the enemy for 1 second. Archimtiros is immune to magic while charging. Charge 1 Charge Distance: 10 meters Manacost: 100 Cooldown: 70 seconds Damage: 100+of Magic Attack HP Charge 2 Charge Distance: 20 meters Manacost: 150 Cooldown: 70 seconds Damage: 200+of Magic Attack HP Charge 3 Charge Distance: 30 meters Manacost: 200 Cooldown: 70 seconds Damage: 300+of Magic Attack HP 'Base Stats' 'Skins' Dragon Knight Skin: ''360 Runes'' Category:Heroes Category:Mage